Stupid Jealousy
by gladiolus92
Summary: Sejak kecil Kyungsoo memang cemburuan, tapi apakah logis jika lelaki itu cemburu pada putranya sendiri? \ KAISOO feat Taeoh \ YAOI \ FLUFF \ ONESHOT \ DL? DR!


**Gladiolus92 presents...**

 _ **©Stupid Jealousy**_

 **KAISOO feat Kim Taeoh**

 **Summary:**

 **Sejak kecil Kyungsoo memang cemburuan, tapi apakah logis jika lelaki itu cemburu pada putranya sendiri?**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Family, Fluffy**

 **Disclaimer: All cast isn't mine**

 **YAOI | AU | OOC | TYPO(s) | ONESHOT | DLDR | NO PLAGIARISM!**

* * *

Do Kyungsoo selama ini dikenal sebagai lelaki pencemburu. Ya, lelaki bertubuh kecil berusia 23 tahun itu sangat cemburuan jika sudah menyangkut orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

Sejak kecil Kyungsoo memang seperti itu. Dulu, Kyungsoo kecil begitu _over protective_ pada ibunya. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu bagaikan guci antik yang sangat berharga, sampai-sampai ia tidak mengizinkan orang lain menyentuh ibunya.

Benar, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak mengizinkan ayahnya menyentuh ibunya—Kyungsoo cemburu jika ibunya berdekatan dengan ayahnya. Saat malam, Kyungsoo kecil meminta ibunya untuk tidur di kamarnya, meninggalkan sang ayah sendirian dan terpaksa tidur dengan memeluk guling. Percaya tidak percaya, hal itu terjadi kurang lebih selama tiga tahun. Bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan ayah Kyungsoo? Ya, lelaki setengah baya itu sangat _tersiksa_ gara-gara memiliki putra bungsu yang _aneh._

Saat usia Kyungsoo menginjak sepuluh tahun, barulah kebiasaan itu hilang. Sebenarnya bukan hilang, tapi lebih tepatnya berpindah sasaran. Sasaran Kyungsoo saat itu adalah kakak kandungnya yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua darinya, Do Seungsoo.

Orang bilang, Kyungsoo itu _brother complex_. Ia tidak pernah mau berpisah dengan Seungsoo. Kemanapun kakaknya itu pergi, Kyungsoo akan selalu mengikutinya seperti anak anjing.

Bahkan pernah suatu hari Kyungsoo merengek ingin ikut kakaknya itu ke toilet saat mereka belanja di _mall._ Saat itu Kyungsoo menunggui kakaknya buang air besar, kalau kalian ingin tahu. Kegilaan Kyungsoo itu menghasilkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang kebetulan juga ada di toilet. Saat itu Kyungsoo berusia 11 tahun, dan Seungsoo tampak seperti seorang pedofil—meskipun sebenarnya usia mereka tidak terlalu terpaut jauh.

Seungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah adiknya. Apalagi adiknya itu membuat Seungsoo harus mempertahankan status _jomblo_ -nya selama 7 tahun. Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo selalu cemburu jika melihat kakaknya berdekatan dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Bahkan ia juga cemburu saat melihat kakaknya dekat dengan ibunya. Padahal dulu Kyungsoo sangat mengagumi ibunya, tapi sekarang... _Habis manis sepah dibuang_.

Seungsoo tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terimakasih pada seorang Kim Jongin saat adiknya berulang tahun ke-17. Jongin adalah adik kelas Kyungsoo di sekolah, dan lelaki itu turut datang ke pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Secara mengejutkan, lelaki yang tubuhnya kurus dan kering di usia 16 tahun itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo di pesta itu.

Di luar dugaan, Kyungsoo mau menerima Jongin yang saat itu tubuhnya masih hitam _kerempeng_ dan rambutnya masih agak _gondrong._ Sumpah, saat itu Jongin tampak sangat _culun_ dan tidak menarik, tapi Kyungsoo mau menerimanya sebagai pacar pertama—Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang sama-sama _gay._

Lantas kenapa Seungsoo saat itu mengucap beribu terimakasih pada Jongin? Hal itu karena sejak resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin, penyakit _brother complex_ Kyungsoo langsung sembuh. Adiknya itu tidak lagi cemburuan seperti dulu. Bahkan adiknya mendesaknya untuk segera punya pacar. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang Seungsoo masih belum laku juga.

Oke, sekarang Kyungsoo berusia 23 tahun, dan ia masih berpacaran dengan Jongin. Itu berarti, mereka berdua sudah berpacaran selama 6 tahun. Cukup lama, bukan?

Selama 6 tahun itu, kisah cinta mereka berdua dipenuhi oleh lika-liku. Sifat cemburuan Kyungsoo masih melekat, dan selama waktu itu, Jongin yang menjadi korbannya.

Apalagi semakin lama Jongin jadi semakin tampan. Apa? Kalian tidak percaya kalau Jongin si hitam dan _kerempeng_ itu sekarang sudah menjadi sosok yang rupawan? Kalian akan menyesal kalau tidak percaya. Pasalnya, Jongin sekarang benar-benar tampan. Kulit hitamnya sedikit mengelupas menjadi _sedikit_ lebih putih, dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi atletis gara-gara hobi menarinya—mungkin setelah ini harus ada penelitian tentang bagaimana tari balet bisa membuat tubuh lelaki menjadi berotot.

Ketampanan Jongin membuatnya menjadi salah satu lelaki yang paling diincar oleh para gadis maupun para lelaki yang juga _menyimpang_ sepertinya. Hal itu membuat sifat cemburuan Kyungsoo menjadi semakin parah. Ia tidak pernah mengizinkan Jongin berdekatan dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin? Percaya tidak percaya, Jongin malah senang dengan sifat Kyungsoo yang menyebalkan itu. Bagi pria bermarga Kim itu, cemburu adalah tanda cinta. Jadi, ia senang karena ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo mencintainya. _Besarnya rasa cemburu berbanding lurus dengan besarnya rasa cinta_. Itu adalah teori seorang Kim Jongin. Untungnya teori itu tidak diajarkan di sekolah-sekolah.

Satu-satunya orang yang diberi izin oleh Kyungsoo untuk berdekatan dengan Jongin adalah seorang balita bernama Kim Taeoh. Nah, siapa lagi itu Kim Taeoh?

Kim Taeoh adalah seorang balita imut berumur 2 tahun lebih 6 bulan—dua setengah tahun maksudnya. Balita itu diadopsi oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin dua tahun lalu, atau saat Taeoh berusia 6 bulan.

Tidak, tidak... Sampai sekarang Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum menikah. Kyungsoo bahkan baru lulus kuliah beberapa bulan silam, dan Jongin baru akan lulus tahun depan. Mereka mengadopsi seorang anak karena mereka sangat menyukai anak kecil, dan mereka sadar bahwa kelak mereka tidak akan bisa memiliki anak kandung setelah mereka menikah. Maaf, _fanfiction_ ini tidak mengangkat tema _male pregnancy_.

Orang tua mereka membantu mereka saat proses adopsi dua tahun silam—karena saat itu usia Kyungsoo dan Jongin belum terlalu dewasa dan masih perlu jaminan dari para orang tua.

Untungnya orang tua mereka merestui hubungan mereka yang masih dianggap tabu itu. Bahkan orang tua mereka membelikan sebuah apartemen sederhana untuk tempat tinggal keluarga kecil itu.

Walaupun Kyungsoo dan Jongin belum menikah, tapi mereka sudah tinggal satu atap sejak Taeoh resmi menjadi bagian dari mereka. Jangan tanyakan _hal apa saja_ yang sudah mereka berdua lakukan di kamar apartemen. Ingat, _fanfiction_ ini tidak mencantumkan _rate_ dewasa.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menemukan Taeoh di panti asuhan dua tahun lalu. Pasangan kekasih itu langsung jatuh hati pada Taeoh pada pandangan pertama. Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka sangat ingin mengadopsi si bayi mungil berpipi tembam.

Saat ini usia Taeoh sudah lebih dari dua tahun, tapi rasa cinta dari kedua orang tua angkatnya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Jangan kaget, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang mendidik Taeoh supaya balita mungil itu menganggap mereka sebagai orang tuanya. Dua orang itu tidak ingin Taeoh merasa seperti anak yatim piatu.

Taeoh memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan _Ayah Tampan_ , sementara Kyungsoo mendapat panggilan _Ayah Cantik_. Itu semua Jongin yang mengajari. Kyungsoo tentu saja sebenarnya tidak suka disebut cantik. Ia lebih suka disebut _manis,_ karena baginya, _cantik_ itu membosankan. Tapi intinya adalah, Kyungsoo berperan sebagai _uke_ dalam hubungan tabu-nya dengan Jongin—ini tidak _nyambung._

Selama ini Kyungsoo tidak cemburu melihat kedekatan Jongin dan Taeoh. Ia justru senang karena sekarang kekasihnya itu sangat akrab dengan putra kecil mereka. Padahal dulu Jongin terlihat kaku saat bersama Taeoh. Dulu tubuh Taeoh masih kecil dan rapuh, jadi kadang Jongin takut untuk sekedar menggendong putra angkatnya itu.

Tapi sekarang dua orang itu justru sangat lengket. Apalagi, Taeoh itu seperti duplikat Jongin. Wajah mereka berdua mirip sekali sehingga banyak orang mengira bahwa Taeoh adalah putra kandung Jongin.

Namun sebenarnya Taeoh juga mirip dengan Kyungsoo, utamanya pada bagian mata. Mata Taeoh bulat dan jernih, seperti mata Kyungsoo. Intinya, tampilan fisik Taeoh menuruni Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Benar-benar sempurna, bukan?

Selama dua tahun Kyungsoo tidak cemburu saat melihat Jongin dan Taeoh bersama, tapi sore ini agaknya berbeda. Kyungsoo menekuk wajah imutnya saat matanya memperhatikan kebersamaan Jongin dan Taeoh.

Sore ini keluarga kecil itu memiliki rencana untuk berjalan-jalan di taman yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemen mereka. Tadi Kyungsoo berniat untuk memandikan Taeoh, tapi putra kecilnya itu menolak. Balita imut itu lebih memilih sang _Ayah Tampan_ untuk memandikannya. Kyungsoo saat itu kecewa, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mandi saja daripada terus kecewa.

Namun ternyata rasa kecewa dan sedihnya kembali datang saat lagi-lagi Taeoh menolaknya. Kali ini ia ingin memakaikan baju untuk Taeoh, tapi Taeoh lagi-lagi lebih memilih Jongin.

Kyungsoo semakin merengut saat melihat penampilan kekasih dan putranya yang begitu mirip. Walaupun sebenarnya hanya cara mereka memakai topi saja yang mirip—Kyungsoo terlalu berlebihan.

Tapi Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan Taeoh. Saat ini putranya itu melompat dengan riang. Taeoh begitu lucu dalam balutan celana pendek dan juga kaus lengan panjang yang bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku. Balita itu juga membawa tas selempang kecil yang semakin menambah kesan imut. Gayanya memakai topi dengan cara dibalik—seperti gaya Jongin—pun terlihat lucu.

"Kau sudah siap, Sayang?" tiba-tiba suara Jongin terdengar, dan lamunan Kyungsoo terbuyarkan.

Pertanyaan Jongin tadi ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menyadari hal itu. Lelaki berbibir tebal itu kini beralih memandang Jongin. Kekasihnya itu tampak tampan meski hanya mengenakan pakaian _casual—_ celana _jeans_ berwarna biru gelap dipadukan dengan kaus putih dan _cardigan_ berwarna kuning kecoklatan.

Sadar bahwa ia terlalu lama mengabaikan pertanyaan kekasihnya, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk sebagai respon. Lelaki yang saat ini mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru ultramarin itu akhirnya mendekat ke arah Jongin dan Taeoh, dan tiga orang itu akhirnya berjalan keluar dari apartemen.

* * *

Kyungsoo pikir, sore ini semuanya akan berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan. Ia pikir, ia bisa berjalan bersama penuh canda dan tawa bersama Jongin dan Taeoh di taman. Tapi nyatanya apa? Ia sekarang berjalan sendirian.

 _Lho?_ Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?

Tentu saja bisa. Sejak tadi Taeoh lebih memilih berjalan bersama Jongin. Balita kecil itu sejak tadi berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan _Ayah Tampan_ -nya. Berjalan di depan, meninggalkan Kyungsoo beberapa meter di belakang mereka.

Kyungsoo menggerutu melihat kebersamaan Jongin dan Taeoh. Rasa cemburu kembali menggerogoti batinnya, apalagi ia kini melihat Jongin tertawa lepas bersama Taeoh. Dulu Jongin tertawa seperti itu ketika sedang bersamanya, tapi kini Jongin tertawa seperti itu ketika bersama Taeoh. Kyungsoo kesal, Kyungsoo cemburu.

Ia sekarang baru menyadari satu hal. Ia belakangan ini jarang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Jongin karena Taeoh terus menempel pada Jongin. _Kyungsoo cemburu_. Rasanya hal itu perlu dikatakan berulang-ulang supaya _greget_.

"Sayang, kenapa kau berjalan lambat sekali? Kau ingin kami tinggal, hm?" Jongin sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Lelaki Kim itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Masih terus berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan mungil putra tersayangnya.

"Ayah Cantik! Ayo cepat!" Taeoh ikut bersuara. Taeoh memang sudah bisa bicara dengan lancar. Balita itu sudah mulai belajar bicara sejak usia 1 tahun, jadi sekarang cara bicaranya sudah nyaris sempurna.

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo menggeram kesal. Bagaimana bisa Taeoh ikut-ikutan memprotes langkah siputnya? Balita berpipi _chubby_ itu bahkan sekarang mengerutkan alisnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya seolah sedang memarahi Kyungsoo.

Hm... Itu sebenarnya hanya Kyungsoo yang berlebihan. Alis Taeoh berkerut karena sekarang ia menghadap ke arah matahari, jadi ia silau. Lalu bibir Taeoh yang sedikit maju ke depan justru terlihat imut sepertinya. Kyungsoo saja yang sedang sensitif.

"Berjalanlah lebih dulu. Kakiku sedikit sakit, jadi aku tidak bisa berjalan cepat," Kyungsoo akhirnya menimpali.

Ia sebenarnya sengaja berbohong. Dulu ia pernah menggunakan alasan itu saat ia sedang berkencan dengan Jongin, dan Jongin langsung menggendongnya di atas punggung karena ia mengira Kyungsoo kelelahan. Kyungsoo berharap kali ini Jongin akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Mungkinkah kali ini rencana Kyungsoo berhasil?

Jongin dan Taeoh kini berhenti berjalan, jadi kita lihat saja hasil dari usaha Kyungsoo—

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu," Jongin menimpali keluhan kekasihnya dengan ringan. Ia bahkan kini kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Taeoh. "Oke, Malaikat Kecil. Kita tinggalkan saja Ayah Cantik karena kakinya sedang sakit. Kita berjalan lebih cepat, setuju?"

—rencana Kyungsoo 100% gagal, Saudara-saudara!

Dan mulut Kyungsoo menganga karena kini Jongin dan Taeoh justru meninggalkannya sendirian, sama sekali tak peduli padanya. Dua orang itu bahkan berjalan sambil sesekali melompat dengan riang, seolah merayakan dunia kecil mereka tanpa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sakit hati, Kyungsoo kecewa, Kyungsoo cemburu...

Apakah sekarang Taeoh memiliki arti yang lebih penting bagi Jongin dibanding dirinya? Apalagi Taeoh memiliki sifat yang sangat mirip dengan Jongin. Jongin tentu merasa lebih nyaman saat dekat dengan seseorang yang sifatnya mirip dengannya, 'kan?

* * *

Kyungsoo akhirnya menemukan Jongin dan Taeoh setelah beberapa lama ia berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalan setapak di taman. Dua orang berbeda usia itu saat ini duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

Taeoh terlihat sedang memakan _sandwich_ tuna dengan lahap. Oh! _Sandwich_ itu adalah buatan Kyungsoo, dan itu seharusnya untuk Jongin. Lalu kenapa justru Taeoh yang sekarang melahap makanan itu?

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal, tapi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati kekasih dan juga putranya. Begitu ia sudah sampai disana, ia langsung duduk di bangku dengan kasar. Ia tidak bisa duduk di samping Jongin karena sekarang Jongin duduk di pinggir. _Terpaksa_ ia duduk di dekat Taeoh.

"Bagaimana kondisi kakimu, Sayang?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo dengan kalem. Lelaki tinggi itu benar-benar tidak peka pada perasaan kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo seketika mendelik ke arah Jongin dan menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu, "Kakiku semakin sakit karena aku harus berjalan _sendirian."_ Si lelaki bermata bulat sengaja memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

Jongin sebenarnya ingin menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo, tapi suara Taeoh menginterupsi, "Ayah Tampan, Taeoh ingin minum."

Permintaan manja Taeoh membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa geram. Kalau ingin minum, ya minum saja. Kenapa harus laporan, huh? Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo.

Tapi Jongin justru merasa gemas melihat tingkah lucu putranya. Lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu dengan gemas mengecup bibir putranya—hal itu jelas membuat Kyungsoo semakin cemburu. Setelah puas mengecup bibir Taeoh, Jongin akhirnya mengambilkan botol minum Taeoh dan menyerahkannya pada putranya itu. Jongin tersenyum simpul melihat cara putranya menikmati air putih dalam botol itu. Taeoh selalu bisa bertingkah imut dalam kondisi apapun.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihat putranya menikmati air yang menyegarkan kerongkongan. Kyungsoo juga sangat haus, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"Kau ingin minum juga, Sayang?" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Botol minum Taeoh kini disodorkan padanya oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk beberapa kali seperti anak kecil. Botol minum Taeoh kini sudah berpindah tangan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir botol minum ketika tiba-tiba suara Jongin terdengar, "Jangan diminum seperti itu!" Kyungsoo mengernyit, dan Jongin kembali bicara, "Aku tidak ingin Taeoh sakit, jadi kau jangan minum langsung dari botol itu. Anak kecil rawan sakit, kau tahu? Gunakan sedotan."

Kyungsoo mengutuk Jongin di dalam hatinya ketika pria itu sibuk mencari sedotan yang bisa dipakai Kyungsoo untuk minum. Jongin terlalu memikirkan Taeoh, dan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo merasa cemburu. Apa Jongin menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai virus sampai-sampai ia bersikap begitu? Kyungsoo sakit hati. _Sakitnya tuh disini..._

"Ini sedotannya. Pakai ini untuk minum," Jongin berujar seraya menyodorkan sebuah sedotan berwarna putih untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan kesal menerima sedotan itu. Tapi begitu sedotan plastik itu berpindah tangan pada Kyungsoo, sebuah benda berkilauan tiba-tiba jatuh di atas tangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam sedotan.

Mata Kyungsoo membola begitu ia melihat dengan jelas benda cantik yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya itu. _Sebuah cincin emas_. Ya, sebuah cincin emas dengan ukiran sederhana tanpa permata maupun berlian sebagai penghias.

Dengan gerak kaku Kyungsoo kembali mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin, dan ia mendapati kekasihnya itu tersenyum tampan padanya.

"Kau menyukai sesuatu yang _simple,_ jadi aku memilih cincin itu. Kuharap kau suka," Jongin berucap dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya polos. Ia masih belum bisa memahami ucapan Jongin. "A-apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Lelaki tampan itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lalu dengan lembut meminta Taeoh untuk menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Si pria Kim kemudian berlutut di depan Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sengaja merencanakan semua ini. Membuatmu sebal karena aku terus bersama Taeoh, dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memberimu sebuah cincin yang sebelumnya kuselipkan dan kugenggam pada sedotan yang kuserahkan padamu."

Kyungsoo _speechless._ Matanya masih membulat, dan bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk merangkai kata.

Semuanya adalah rencana Jongin? Jongin sengaja membuatnya sebal? Tapi, untuk apa kekasihnya melakukan semua itu?

"K-kenapa...kenapa kau sengaja melakukan ini, Jongin?" Kyungsoo akhirnya menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Kau belum mengerti juga, huh?" Jongin balas bertanya, dan Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Akhirnya Jongin mengambil alih cincin dari tangan Kyungsoo, lalu kembali bicara, "Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku ingin...memintamu untuk menikah denganku. Maukah kau menerima cincin ini dan hidup denganku selamanya?"

Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak digenggam oleh Jongin kini berpindah ke bibirnya yang membulat. Secara refleks ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia terlalu kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Jongin melamarnya. Jongin sengaja merencanakan semua ini untuk melamarnya.

Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Jongin. Hal itu terbukti dari rasa cemburunya yang begitu besar selama ini. Jadi, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak pria berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Y-ya, Jongin. Aku mau menikah denganmu," Kyungsoo akhirnya mampu menjawab pertanyaan Jongin meski dengan suara bergetar. Air mata menggenang di pelupuknya. Ia terharu. Sangat terharu.

Di lain sisi, Jongin tersenyum bahagia, lalu menyematkan cincin yang ia pegang ke jari manis Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh haru, lalu bangkit dari posisinya untuk memeluk lelaki yang dicintainya itu. "Terimakasih, Sayang. Terimakasih karena kau mau menerimaku," Jongin berbisik lirih di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin, tapi tidak membalas ucapan kekasihnya itu. Air matanya membanjir di pipinya, dan ia tak bisa bersuara lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanggapan. Ia terlalu bahagia sekarang. Setelah 6 tahun berpacaran, akhirnya Jongin melamarnya.

Dua insan itu untuk beberapa saat larut dalam pelukan hangat mereka, tapi berikutnya mata Kyungsoo bertemu pandang dengan mata Taeoh. Putra kecilnya itu tersenyum padanya, memamerkan sederetan gigi susu yang tersusun rapi. Taeoh memang masih kecil, tapi tampaknya anak itu bisa membaca keadaan dengan baik.

Kyungsoo mengusap air mata di pipinya, lalu dengan pelan melepas pelukannya dengan Jongin. Dengan canggung ia menatap Taeoh, lalu merentangkan tangannya ke arah putranya itu. "Kau tidak ingin memberi sebuah pelukan pada Ayah Cantik, huh?"

Senyum Taeoh semakin terkembang lebar mendengar ucapan sang Ayah Cantik. Tanpa ragu, anak kecil berparas tampan itu langsung menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo.

Taeoh sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Balita itu mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo sudah seperti sosok ibu baginya. Kyungsoo lah yang sudah merawatnya sejak bayi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kyungsoo kini juga tersenyum saat Taeoh berada dalam dekapannya. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena cemburu pada putranya sendiri. Taeoh membutuhkan kasih sayangnya dan juga Jongin, jadi tak sepatutnya ia merasa cemburu.

Lagipula, Taeoh adalah anak yang manis dan tidak nakal, jadi Kyungsoo seharusnya senang memiliki anak itu diantara dirinya dan Jongin. Sungguh, lelaki berbahu sempit itu menyesali pikiran serta tingkah _childish_ -nya tadi.

"Kuharap kau tidak cemburu pada Taeoh. Aku yang memintanya untuk menjauhimu dan terus menempel padaku. Aku sengaja membuatmu merasa cemburu."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dengan Taeoh setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Semua itu bagian dari rencanaku. Ah, sebenarnya bukan rencanaku. Seseorang membantuku menyusun semua rencana itu."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya padamu. Nanti kau pasti akan marah kalau tahu."

"Oh, ayolah, Jongin! Katakan padaku, siapa yang merencanakan ini semua?"

Jongin tak langsung membalas ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan semuanya. Kyungsoo pasti mengamuk kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo terus menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi, jadi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjawab pertanyaan lelaki yang baru saja menerima lamarannya itu, "Seungsoo _Hyung_ yang merencanakan semuanya. Ia bilang, kau mudah sekali cemburu, jadi menurutnya ini adalah cara terhebat untuk melamarmu."

Kyungsoo diam dengan wajah _blank._ Hal itu membuat Jongin gugup. Kyungsoo pasti marah sekarang.

Tapi rupanya dugaannya salah. Kyungsoo kini justru menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri. "Aku akan membunuh perjaka tua itu nanti," ujarnya kalem—tapi penuh ancaman. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau cium aku karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

 _"Ya!_ Disini ada Taeoh! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Itu artinya, kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Ayolah, Sayang. Aku hanya tidak ingin memberi tontonan yang tidak mendidik untuk putra kita."

Kyungsoo merengut sebal mendengar penolakan calon suaminya itu. Tapi mungkin Jongin ada benarnya. Mereka tidak boleh mencemari pikiran suci seorang anak balita. Bisa-bisa mereka diseret oleh KPAI, 'kan? Oh, KPAI itu di Indonesia. Kalau di Korea, mungkin namanya KPAK. _Lupakan._

"Ya sudah." Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah. Ia merentangkan tangannya, lalu kembali bicara, "Beri aku sebuah pelukan jika kau memang mencintaiku." Jongin sudah akan memeluk Kyungsoo, tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakannya. Lelaki bermata bulat itu kini beralih menatap Taeoh. "Kau juga, Malaikat Kecil. Kau juga mencintai Ayah Cantik, 'kan?"

Dan akhirnya Jongin dan Taeoh memeluk Kyungsoo bersamaan. Keluarga kecil itu berpelukan di saat senja. Senyuman bahagia tercetak di wajah mereka bertiga. Sebuah _scene_ manis dengan latar langit oranye.

Kyungsoo benar-benar bahagia sore ini. Awalnya ia merasa sedih dan kecewa, tapi ternyata semua berakhir baik. Apalagi, kini ada sebuah cincin cantik yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Sebuah tanda bahwa ia akan segera menjadi milik Jongin seutuhnya.

Tapi kau harus ingat, Kyungsoo. Cemburu pada putramu sendiri adalah sikap yang tidak bijak.

* * *

 _Nah, itulah akhir dari semuanya..._

 _Cemburu adalah tanda cinta, tapi kepercayaan adalah pengikat cinta._

 _Cemburu memang perlu, tapi tidak semua hal patut untuk dicemburui._

 _Bersikaplah realistis, dan hindari kecemburuan yang bodoh._

 **END**

* * *

 **Glad's Note:**

 **Halo, kawan2! Aku kemarin sore ngetik ini cepet banget, jadi pagi ini aku bisa publish oneshot yang kemarin kujanjikan. Hehe. Lagi ngefeel banget sama moment Kai-Taeoh, kan? Makanya aku buru2 publish ini biar feel-nya masih kerasa :D**

 **Oke, this is my last story for now. This is not a goodbye, by the way. I'm still a writer and I'm not going to say goodbye to you all. Aku bakal tetep nulis di saat aku ada waktu luang. Kadang inspirasi muncul gitu aja, dan pas itu pasti aku langsung nulis. So, semoga kalian tetep setia menungguku :D Aku nggak pernah hiatus lama. Iya, kan?**

 **Tetep semangat buat para reader semua. Yang masih sekolah, belajar yang rajin biar naik kelas atau biar lulus dgn nilai baik. Yang lagi kuliah, ttp semangat biar dapet IP memuaskan. Yang lagi kerja, semangat cari duitnya *haha*. Sukses buat kalian semua. See you next time, guys!^^**

 **With love,**

 **Gladiolus92**


End file.
